


Collection of Short Stories

by xPurple_Wolfx21x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is reader’s twin, Childhood friend Kiyoko, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Mention of long-distance relationship, Sibling comfort, Slight Smut, bad dating experience, timeskip!Washiro Tatsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurple_Wolfx21x/pseuds/xPurple_Wolfx21x
Summary: Just a collection of short stories that I have written for fun and thought I should share the ones that I liked.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Reno Ohira/reader, Washio Tastuki/reader, various x reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Birthday Present (Reon Ohira)

Reon didn’t think that findinf a gift for his girlfriend would be so difficalt until now. Of course, knowing the kind. of things that she likes isn’t that difficalt sonce she is a simple kind of girl, it’s just choosinf something is anime and manga. He knows that she likes to read manga, but doesn’t even know the kind of series she likes.

 _‘I could always call Shimizu to see that series she likes... but I have a feeling even she wouldn’t know.‘_ He sighs. _‘This is more deficalt than I thought...‘_

He remembers a couple of conversations he had with her when they would hang out at her place or on a date when a new chapter comes out and she has to to talk about it with someone. Even though he doesn’t understand what she is saying, Reon just goes with it since it is something that she likes.

As he looks at the different bookshelves filled with manga, he hears his name being called besides him. 

“Reon!“ He looks over to see Tendo waving over to him with Ushijima next to him. “I didn’t know you were into this kinda thing!“

“Satori... Wakatoshi... I didn’t expect you to be here.“ The latter sentence being for his captain.

“Hello, Reon.“ Ushijima greets.

“I should be saying that to you!“ The red headed male says, tossinf an arm around his shoulder. “What are you doing here?! I didn’t think you were into anime!“

“I’m not, but my girlfriend is.“ He replies, shrugging off Tendo’s arm missing the shocked look on his face.

“Girl... friend...“ He blinks. “Since when did you get a girlfrind?!“ Reon slaps his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

“Quite Tendo! You’re gonna get us kicked out with how loud you are!“ He bows his head apologetically to the people walking by. He sighs, removing his hand from his teammate’s mouth. “Yes... I have a girlfriend. We went to junior high together and started dating in our last year.“

“How come we never meet her?“

“She goes to Karasuno.“

“Kara-?!“

“Shut up Tendo!“

He looks over to Ushijima with shock still writen on his face. “Did you know about this?!”

“Yes.“

“How?!“

“We ran into him while he was on his run.“ Reon answers. “Anyway, I need help choosing something she will like.“

After getting rid of his initial shock of this recent news about his teammate, Tendo does help Reon look for a serise she might be into or what she might like. He’ll ask him questions if there was a series she is currently into, which he responds that she had recently got into The Promised Neverland and has been wanting to read it for a while.

“She would definetly like this then!“ Tendo grins, handing Reon the first volume of the manga.

“Thanks for the help, Satori. I would have been here probably for hours.“ Grateful that he ran into the shonen jump loving fan.

“You should bring her over to practice some time!“

“Definitely not.“

As much as he loves his team, there is no way in hell he is gonna introduce his girlfriend to his team. Not that they will intimidate her as she isn’t easily intimidated by people, it’s just that they ce be overwhelming to a point where it might tire her out for just being around them.

\-----

After practice, Reon left a little early after helping cleaning up the gym and to avoid Tendo from teasing him about hurrying up to see his other half. He didn’t text her saying that he was coming to her school, but did wish her a happy birthday earlier that day.

It was a preatty long walk from his school to Karasuno, but he didn’t mind since it was a rarity he gets to see her during the weekdays. Just as he reatched the gates of Karasuno High school, he sees the boy’s volleyball walking out, and through the crowed of boys, he sees the (H/C) haired girl walking besides her childhood friend.

“(Y/N)!“ He calls out, jogging over to them.

This catches not only the attention of said girl, but also the team she is walking with. A surprised look appears on her face before being replaced with a smile. She meets him halfway, jumping into his awaiting arms for a hug. (Y/N) looks up at him.

“Reon! What are you doing here?!“ He smiles down at her, placing a hand on her head.

“I came to give you your gift.“ He pulls away from her and grabs the present from his bag with a purple bow on top. “Here.“ She takes the gift from him.

“You didn’t have to Reon.“

“I wanted to. It’s the least I can do since we don’t get to see each other a lot on the weekdays.“

(Y/N) tears off the wrapper and gasps when she sees the cover of the manga she’s been wanting. “This is-?!”

“One of my teammates helped me pick it out for you.“

“Thank you Reon!“ Jumping into his arms again and peppering his face with kisses making him chuckle. **“This is the. Best. Thng. Ever!“**

\-----

**Bonus:**

“SHE’S DATING SOMEONE?!?“ Nishinoya and Tanaka shouted.

The third years knew that she was dating someone, but didn’t know that is was someone from Shirotorizawa, aside from Kiyoko. Sawamura, Sugawara, and Asahi look to their manager who wore a small smile on her lips.

“Did you know about this Kiyoko?“ Sugawara asked. She nods.

“He would come over to her house to hang out sometimes.“ She replies, walking past her team and towards Reon and (Y/N).

“What?!“ “You’ve met him?!“ She stops for a moment to look back at them.

“I am her childhood friend, so of course she tells me everything.“ And continues walking over to the couple, giving a small wave to Reon who was holding onto (Y/N)’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Edited]


	2. Comfort after a Bad Date (Akaashi Keiji)

Akaashi is hanging out in his room he shared with his sister, chilling on his own bed while watching a volleyball match on his phone. Currently he is alone in the room while his twin is once again on another date. He could never understand why she would go out with these guys if she doesn't even like them, he thinks she does it just to pity them.

The door to the room opens, and without casting a glance to see who it is, Akaashi can tell that it is his sister that entered. He hears the door close behind and the rustling of her purse being taken off and tossed onto the bed, her own body falling soon after.

"How was it?" He asked.

No response. _'Oh no...'_ Akaashi pauses the video and looks over to her. Her legs hanging off the front of the bed as she looked up at the ceiling with an irritated look on her face.

**"Another bad date?"**

"You have no idea..." She mumbles, sitting up from the bed. "This guy wouldn't stop talking about himself, it was getting irritating. But I still went with it."

Akaashi places his phone next to him and sits up as well. This has been the fifth bad date in the past month. It was either something went wrong or the guy was a complete dick, which always seemed to be the guy being a douchebag or even both. He was surprised she didn't kill her second guy she went on a date with when he started talking shit about the volleyball club.

As much as they got on each other's nerves, he still cared about the happiness of his twin.

"The volleyball club is planning on going for an outing tomorrow. Wanna come?" She looks up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure it will be alright?"

"It'll be fine. The volleyball club likes you anyway, I'm sure they wouldn't mind you coming along. Besides, Kaori is gonna be the only female there since Yukie has family over."

"Is that the only reason why you're inviting me to come?" She teases. He rolls his eyes and goes back to watching his video.

She laughs, getting up from her bed and changing out of her clothes into something more comfortable before joining her twin on his bed to watch the video with him. It didn't take long for them to eventually fall asleep, Akaashi's arm tucked under her head as a makeshift pillow as she curled up against his side.


	3. Dinner can Wait (Washio Tatsuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of practice, Washio comes back home late to the apartment he shared with his s/o and sees him cooking dinner... but that can wait.
> 
> Tags: Established relationship, male!reader, timeskip!Washio, fluff, slight smut at the end

Washio opens the door to his apartment, closing the door behind him with his foot and placing his sports bag on the floor. The scent of meat filling up his sense of smell and the sizzling of a pan catching his attention. He walks over to the island and leans against the counter watching the young man placing the meat on the cutting board to chop up the meat. A slight smile makes its way onto his lips before deciding to make himself known to him.

“So what for dinner?”

He jumps at the sound of Washio’s voice, dropping the knife on the cutting board and whips his head around to see the black-haired male chuckling. He pouts, placing a hand on his hip with a small huff.

“Tatsu!? What the hell?! I could have dropped the knife you jerk!”

“I’m sorry babe.” His chuckles slowly dying down as he walks around the island, wrapping his arms around the male and places a kiss on his forehead. “Smells good. What are you cooking?”

“Your favorite.” He smiles. “Yellowtail Teriyaki.”

“You’re the best babe.” Nuzzling (Y/N)’s cheek made him chuckle and push Washio’s face away.

“Quit it, Tatsu! Go take a shower, you stink!”

“Stink? I took a shower at the gym before I came home.” An amused tone in his voice. (Y/N) rolls his eyes and hits Washio on the chest.

“Hurry up and eat before it gets cold.” Cupping Washio’s check with one hand and leaning up to kiss the other. “I already ate with some friends earlier today, and since you finish practice late today… so I cooked you dinner.”

A soft smile appears on his lips and he leans down to place a kiss on his lips, pressing his forehead against his lover’s. “Again… you are the best, (N/N).” (Y/N) wrapped his arms around Washio’s neck.

“I know I am~” Leaning up and placing a kiss to his nose. He unwraps his arms and pats his cheek. “Now, hurry and eat before it really does get cold. I’m gonna go take a shower.”

As (Y/N) turns around to walk away, Washio wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him into his chest. He places his chin on his shoulder, lips brushing up against the shell of his ear. His breath hitched, a red flush painting his cheeks.

“I just showered, but I don’t mind taking a second one with you?” He whispered, sending shivers down the smaller one’s spine as one of his hands traveled down his waist to his crouch. 

“T-Tatsu…” (Y/N) moans.

Washio bites and licks at the sweet spot just under his ear, making him squirm and whine. He reaches down into Akihiko’s boxers and begins to pump his shaft. The throbbing of his lover's dick against his hands was beginning to turn him on. The smaller male grabs onto his wrist making him stop.

“We can continue this in the shower.” (Y/N) mumbles. Washio smiles, chuckling, and lifts him up in his arms in a bridal carry.

“Dinner can wait,” Washio says, carrying him to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also found here:
> 
> Tumblr: xpurplewolfx21x  
> Quotev: Islandflower


	4. Coming Home Late (Kuroo Tetsuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day at the office, all Kuroo wanted to do was go home to his significant other.
> 
> Tags: Established relationship, Gender-neutral reader, Time-skip Kuroo, Fluff, Slight smut at the end

It wasn’t unusual for Kuroo to come home late at night from work. With the job that he had, it makes sense that there would be some nights that require him to stay back late with his co-workers to work on a project before the deadline. And tonight was one of those nights. Kuroo had to stay back to finish correcting a spreadsheet that apparently one of the interns filled out incorrectly, and since he was the only one there at the time, he had the honor to go ahead and work on it. This made him miss dinner his lovely significant other was cooking.

“I’m sorry babe, looks like I won’t be coming back until late tonight.” A small apologetic smile on his lips. 

He had faced time with her to let her know of the predicament he was in. They only smile, shaking their head and giving him their own smile.  _ “It’s fine! Really Tetsu… please don’t worry about it. I can just wrap it up and put it in the microwave for you, just try not to stay too late, okay?” _

How the hell did Kuroo get with someone so understanding and kind… even he doesn’t know, but he’s grateful to have someone like them in his life. 

“Seriously… how the hell did I manage to win you over.”

_ “You can thank Kai for that.”  _ They chuckle on the other side of the phone.

(Y/N) is Kai’s childhood friend as well as their manager during their high school years. Kuroo remembers the first time that he met them, and honestly… he thought that the two of them were siblings since they act and looked similar to each other, so it came to a surprise when they said that they were childhood friends. The both of them got along well with each other much to the surprise of Kai since (Y/N) is really shy and can be easily intimidated talking to others, so seeing them getting along with Kuroo and Yaku made him happy.

The two didn’t get together until the end of their second year. Both of them were unaware of the attraction that the two of them had for each other, Kenma was the one to point out Kuroo’s feelings towards them. (Y/N) is the only one of the team to laugh at his stupid chemistry puns, which they later find out from Kai that even though they think they are stupid, there is something about bad puns that makes them laugh.

The confession in (Y/N)’s opinion was oddly adorable while Kai, Yaku, and Kenma should only cringe at the memory of it. Of course, Kuroo being Kuroo confessed his feelings to her of course in a science pun. As much as the three facepalms, they were happy though (Y/N) accepted his feelings. 

“We really do.” Kuroo laughs. As much as he would like to stay on the phone with his love, he really needs to finish the spreadsheet so he can go home and see them. “Alright, I need to get going, babe. The faster I get this done, the faster I can get home.”

_ “Alright Tetsu, I’ll see you when you come home.”  _

“Please don’t stay late just so that you can greet me when I come home.”

_ “No promises~”  _ A teasing tone in their voice making Kuroo chuckles. He really is in love with them.

“I love you, (Y/N).”

_ “I love you too, Tetsu.” _

With that, Kuroo ends the call and goes back to working on correcting the spreadsheet. The faster he gets this finished, the faster he can get back to the small apartment he shared with his loved one.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: .☽ . :☆ﾟ. ───

Kuroo lets out a yawn, leaning back against his chair to stretch out his back. He had finally finished redoing the spreadsheet, looking through it again to make sure he didn’t miss anything or accidentally made a mistake. He sent the finished project to the head director of the project to look over it. Kuroo turns off his computer and behind packing up his office, heading out of the building, and towards his car.

He unlocked the door to his car and turned it on, tossing his suitcase in the back seat as he waited for the car to warm up. He takes the time to check the time on his watch which reads 2:00 am. Kuroo lets out a sign, leaning his head back on his seat. It was 9:00 pm when he called (Y/N) to tell them that he would be coming home late, but would try his best to come home early. Didn’t seem to be the case…

If he were to be honest though, he would get distracted just by the thought of coming home to a sleepy (Y/N).

He checks his phone to see that he had received a couple of text messages from them, mainly just asking him when he was coming home or if he was okay. The last one was sent a couple of hours ago. 

  
  


**❤️ Kitten~ ❤️**

[12:00 am]:  _ Are you still in the office Tetsu? _

[12:20 am]:  _ I’m gonna guess that you are. Please don’t stay too late, okay? _

[12:25 am]:  _ I love you… _

  
  


A sigh escapes Kuroo’s lips as he reads their messages. He tosses his phone over to the passenger seat and starts up the car to head home. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: .☽ . :☆ﾟ. ───

Kuroo arrives at the apartment twenty minutes later, shuffling through his pocket for the key, pulling them out, and unlocking the door. The moment he enters the small apartment he is met with darkness, the only light coming from the t.v they had. Kuroo tosses his keys on the small drawer and takes off his suit, hanging it on the coat hanger next to the door. He closes the door behind as he takes off his shoes and places them on the shoe rack. 

Kuroo makes his way behind the couch, leaning down with his arms crossed on top. A soft smile appears on his lips when he is met with the sleeping face of his significant other. A blanket draped over half their body and phone in hand, on the small table was a half-full cup of tea. By the looks of it… they stayed up waiting for him to come home before falling asleep watching t.v.

Kuroo brushes a couple of strands away from their face and places a kiss on their forehead. He lifts himself off and makes his way around. He lifts (Y/N) up in his arms in a bridal carry, adjusting the blanket to cover their body. They unconsciously snuggled their face into his chest, making him chuckle as he walked into their shared room.

The moment Kuroo laid her down, they stirred awake.

“Tetsu…?” They question tiredly, rubbing their eyes and blink the sleepiness away.

He smiles, sitting beside them on the bed and placing another kiss to her forehead. “Hey there kitten.” He says, his voice below a whisper,

“When did you get back?”

“Just a while ago.” Getting up from the bed to change out of his suit and into something more comfortable. “I thought I told you not to wait for me.”

“I couldn’t sleep without you in bed with me.”

God damn it… they were just too cute for their own good sometimes. Kuroo walks back over to the bed and pins them against the headboard, one hand behind her head and the other against the wall, placing his lips on theirs. A small whine escapes their lips as he pushes his tongue into their mouth, exploring every inch of it. 

“T-Tetsu...” (Y/N) moans through the kiss.

Kuroo soon pulls away from them, leaving a thin trail of saliva between the both of them. He couldn’t help but smirk at the sight in front of him, red hue dusting their cheeks and droopy eyes looking back up at him. He leans back down, this time placing a kiss on the bridge of their nose.

“I’ve been thinking about this all night.” He whispers, trailing kisses down their face to their neck. A small whine escaping their mouth when Kuroo finds their sweet spot. “Coming back home to you all cute and sleepy.

“Tetsuuu~” 

“(Y/N).” A teasing tone in his voice as he looks up at them. There is silence between the two of them when (Y/N) is the first to say something.

“Sleep.”

Kuroo blinks a couple of times before bursting out in laughter. He doesn’t say anything, simply kissing their cheek and finishes changing out of his dress shirt. It didn’t take him long to come to the bed where (Y/N) is sitting. Kuroo crawls into the covers with them, wrapping his arms around their waist and pulling them close to him. They instantly snuggle up against him, burying their face in the crook of his neck as they wrap their arms around him. He chuckles, placing a kiss to their forehead and the two of them soon fall asleep.


	5. Staying for Good (Bokuto Koutaro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going to school abroad in America for four years, (Y/N) (L/N) comes back home to Japan for a fellowship and surprises his long term boyfriend on his way to his new apartment.
> 
> Tags: Established relationship, Male Reader, Fluff, Mention of Long-distance relationship

The sound of cars and bustling people resounded through the crowded airport as (Y/N) made his way through the crowd of people who were also making their way out of the plane. He weaved through the crowd with his suitcase rolling behind him, making his way to the pickup area to meet up with his ride. (Y/N) takes his phone out of his pants and looks through his contacts for the number of his best friend. It rings a couple of times before a voice answers on the other side.

_ “Hello, (Y/N).” _

“Hey, Keiji. It’s been a while.”

_ “It has been.”  _ Hearing a smile in his voice.  _ “Have you gotten off the plane yet?” _

“Just got off a couple of minutes ago, I’m heading to the waiting dock right now.”

_ “Alright, I’ll be there pretty soon. Where do you want to meet?” _

“At the end. It’s pretty crowded up in the front, it would be easier for you to spot me.”

_ “Sounds like a plan. I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.”  _ With that, (Y/N) ended the call.

A small smile makes its way on to his lips as he stares at his phone for a couple of seconds before pocketing his phone into the back pocket of his pants. It’s been a couple of years since (Y/N) left Japan to attend a college abroad in America for medicine, specifically oncologists. It was a difficult major to study in, but he managed to pull through it for the past four years, completing his degree and coming back home to Japan to do a fellowship program at a hospital in Wakayama. It was close to where his boyfriend of six years was living.

The last time they have both seen each other was at the airport before he left for America. The Fukurodani volleyball and even some of the former members came to say goodbye before he had to go through the gates to catch his flight. Even though he wasn’t a part of the volleyball club during high school, he was classmates with Akaashi as well as best friends, which is why he knew the team… and how he managed to win over their ace’s heart.

After his friends said their goodbyes and words of encouragement for his studies, Bokuto was the last to say goodbye. It was a bittersweet moment for the two. (Y/N) knows that he doesn’t want him to leave, but the university he got into had a really good medicine program. He smiles, opening up his arms for the two-toned haired male who instantly hugged him, wrapping his arms around (Y/N)’s waist and burying his head in the crook of his neck as he wraps his own arms around his neck to pull him closer.

(Y/N) places kisses all over the volleyball player, making promises of calling and facetime him as much as he could, telling him how much he will miss him when he leaves. Before he left, Bokuto cups his face and pulls him into one last searing kiss, mumbling ‘I love you’ and ‘I’ll miss you Owl.’

_ “I’ll miss you too, Kou...” _

Since then, (Y/N) had kept his promise with Bokuto. Despite the time difference, they somehow manage to make it work. They would call when (Y/N) just got up and Bokuto was leaving the gym after practice. He would ask how practice was, leaving the excited male to tell him all of the things that happened and the shenanigans that Atsumu would do, usually ending with Sakusa about to murder him. (Y/N) would watch every game he was in, silently cheering him on in the comfort of his small apartment and then calling him at the end of the game to congratulate him.

After four years of a long-distance relationship, he was finally able to come back home and see him again… this time in person.

He was brought back from his thoughts at the honk of a horn. He jumps, looking up and through the open car window to see his long time friend sitting in the driver’s seat. (Y/N) rolls his suitcase over to the back of the car as Akaashi gets out to help him, popping up the trunk and allowing him to put his suitcase inside.

“It’s good to see you again, (Y/N).” Akaashi smiles, bringing him into a hug, the latter hugging him back.

“It’s good to see you too, Keiji.” (Y/N) smiles.

Once the greetings were out of the way, the two head back into the car and drive off to their destination. The car ride was filled with comfortable silence, none of them saying a word until Akaashi is the first to speak.

“How long are you here for? You never told me when you asked me to pick you up from the airport.” Eyes not leaving the road.

“Actually... I’m back here for good.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened and he looked over to the male with a surprised look written on his face. “Seriously?” (Y/N) smiles, nodding his head in response. He could only blink a couple of times before going back to his usual expression. 

“I got a fellowship at Wakayama hospital with Dr. Kawasaki.”

“Where are you staying?”

“In a small apartment near the hospital. Dr. Kawasaki was kind enough to recommend it to me.” Akaashi nods. 

For the rest of the car ride, the two of them sat in comfortable silence. (Y/N)’s thoughts drift back to the conversation he had with the outside hitter a week ago.

**_(Y/N) was in the living room packing all of the things that he was taking back to Japan with him, cleaning, and getting rid of anything he didn’t need or was broken. In the middle of taping up one of the boxes when he hears his phone ringing in his room. (Y/N) makes a mad dash to his bed, grabbing his phone and smiling when he sees Bokuto’s name on his screen. He wasted no time in answering his call, immediately being met with the smiling face of his boyfriend._ **

**_“(Y/N)!” He grins, making him chuckle. “Congratulations on graduating babe!”_ **

**_“Thank you Kou.”_ **

**_“Are you coming back to Japan now that you graduated?” An innocent look on his face as he asked._ **

**_As much as (Y/N) would like to tell Bokuto that he is coming back to Japan for good, he wanted to keep it a secret from his two-toned haired boyfriend. He had planned on surprising him for when he flies back next week. (Y/N) gives him a sad smile, shaking his head._ **

**_“I don’t know yet Kou… I still gotta do two years of fellowship and I already got an offer here in America from a doctor I was interning with.”_ **

**_He can see the look replace the happy one that he usually wore when the two of them facetime each other. It broke his heart seeing his other half with a sad expression on his face, his hair deflating. (Y/N) had to try his best to hold himself back from telling him the truth._ **

**_“I know babe… I’m sorry. I'll make sure to let you know if I get a fellowship back in Japan.” Even though there was a small smile on his lips, he can tell that Bokuto is still pretty sad about it. “Hey…? Kou?” His voice is a bit quieter but holding a gentle tone to it._ **

**_“Yea?”_ **

**_“I love you.”_ **

**_“I love you too babe!” A large grin forming on Bokuto’s lips._ **

**_The two of them had to hang up soon enough since the latter had to return to practice but promised to call back when it was done. Koji nods, wishing him a last I love you and good luck before hanging up. He gets up from his bed and tosses his phone down to finish packing up the living room._ **

**_‘Just a week more and I’ll get to see him again.’_ **

  
  


“We’re here.” 

Akaashi’s voice broke (Y/N) from his thought to see that they had arrived at their destination. The gym where the MSBY Black Jackals were currently holding their practice. With the help of his best friend, he managed to get a hold of the coach to help plan out his surprise back for Bokuto a couple of months beforehand. He got lucky that the coach agreed to do this without any issues. 

Both of them get out of the car and head into the building. It didn’t take long for them to find where the team was practicing, they could hear the sound of squeaking shoes and volleyball hitting the ground. They walked onto the court and were met with the sight of the team doing drills. But there is only one person that (Y/N) had his eyes on.

He watched as the blond-haired setter set the ball and Bokuto jumped to spike it over the net. He lets his usual catchphrase and gives Atsumu a fist bump. (Y/N) couldn’t help but smile, cupping his hands over his mouth and shouts. “Nice kill!”

Bokuto froze, eyes slightly widened as he turned his head to see his boyfriend standing next to his best friend. It took awhile for the two-toned haired male to process the sight in front of him before a large grin break out his lips and runs over to the pair. 

“Babe!” Scooping (Y/N) up in his arms and spinning him around, making him chuckle. “What are you doing here?! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back?!” Littering his face with kisses before landing one on his lips.

“I just got back today. I wanted to surprise you at practice.” He smiles, cupping Bokuto’s cheeks. 

“How long are you going to be here for?” Putting him down on his feet but keeping his arms around his waist.

“Actually… I’ll be here for good. I got a fellowship in Wakayama, so I’ll be close to where you are.

(Y/N) can see the way his face brightens up at the news, bringing him into another hug, holding him tightly against him. Despite the fact that he is sweating, He hugs him back, wrapping his arms around his neck as Bokuto buries his face in the crook of his neck. They stayed like this for a while until he had to go back to practice.

“Can you stay and watch?” Bokuto asked with a look of innocence on his face.

“Your wish is my command.” (Y/N) smiles, kissing the tip of his nose.


End file.
